


Спасение

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Том живёт у Дамблдора и уже совсем не надеется, что есть шанс опекуна покинуть и пожить другой, более спокойной жизнью. Но всегда есть возможность, что что-то пойдет не так.





	Спасение

Том стучит пальцами по стеклу. Абсолютно бездумно, устало, вглядываясь в темноту. Он тут в качестве пленника, и Дамблдор уж точно не стремится отпускать столь дорогую добычу. Риддлу не страшно, он чувствует только злость. И адскую усталость, которая давит на плечи, заставляя из последних сил пытаться держать себя в руках.

По стеклу барабанят капли дождя, внизу какой-то шум, и юноша ловит себя на мысли, что очень хочет распахнуть окно и сбежать. А потом прислушивается - кто-то поднимается по лестнице, идёт к комнате и останавливается у двери. Кто-то явно не директор - шаги того Том умеет распознавать легко.

\- Ты здесь? - голос спокойный, будто бы обволакивает, но потом становится чуть резче, и Риддл вздрагивает. Он не ответит, и все пройдёт, никого снова не будет рядом.

Но вопросов больше не следует. Вместо этого дверь открывается. На пороге до боли похожий на него человек, только заметно старше, что пугает. Том пялится назад, прижимаясь к подоконнику, и щурится. Света нет, так что сообразить, что происходит, не сразу представляется возможным. Одно точно ясно, кажется, что-то пошло не по плану Альбуса Дамблдора. Наконец-то.

\- Мы уходим, Том.

И Том послушно шагает навстречу протянутой руке, игнорируя вопли Дамблдора.

Внутри все сжимается, когда рука директора замахивается для удара, как бывало уже не раз. И удивление, когда его не следует, а затем и радость, пусть робкая, но все же - самые лучшие из всех эмоций, что он испытывал в последнее время.

\- Я забираю сына. И потрудитесь подготовить все документы в срок.

Том нерешительно поднимает голову, встречаясь с ледяным взглядом, и неожиданно ярко усмехается, послушно направляясь к выходу.

За него никогда не заступались, и пусть сейчас это было больше похоже на обычное отстаивание своих интересов, ему все равно в глубине души безумно приятно.

Ладонь Риддла-старшего ложится на его плечо, и они вместе выходят из дома в темноту ночи. В новую, возможно, лучшую жизнь.


End file.
